1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, image processing method, program, and storage medium for processing image data and causing a printing device to print the processed image.
2. Related background Art
Conventionally, when an image editing application is executed that is operable on such as Windows®98, an operating system from Microsoft Inc., the screen displaying entries to be set by a user would not be switched according to the condition of necessary editing. Therefore, the user needed to select a menu and choose from it a menu entry for configuring image trimming or image printing to execute the process according to his/her editing condition.
However, the prior art had a problem as follows. That is, the conventional image processing method had a problem that a user had difficulty in finding which menu or button he/she should select to perform a necessary input. Also, since recent applications increasingly have a great number of image editing features, it is getting all the more difficult for the user to find an operation to be performed from a menu or buttons in an application.